cyanide and butterflies
by Enmadearist
Summary: a tale of two sisters (original characters) Enma and Anna who are put into konaha mental hospital. this story will contain enmaXgaara, enmaXKankuro, enmaXutataka, annaXsasori, annaXdeidara, sasukeXnaruto, and annaXsasoriXdeidara. please enjoy and let me know how you like it or if you do not like something.
1. the beginning

[Enma's POV]

"Oh you are finally awake huh?" a strange voice called to me. My eyes attempted to adjust to the fluorescent lights above my head. I look over to see a nurse in a light brown uniform removing a needle from my arm. "Well we will not need this now will we?" she gave me a nice smile.

"Where am I?" I asked in a semi frightened tone but still too drugged to know what is going on.

"You, Ms. Enma, are in Konoha Psychiatric hospital. Do you remember what happened?" she asked walking to her desk and pushing a small red button. She was obviously calling for the head nurse or back up in case I did something.

"yes." I replied straight forward. "I killed my mother." She looked at me with an odd smile as if she was truly afraid of me. She probably should be considering I was a monster even to my own family. Although my sister was probably in worse shape, because mother and she really got along, I was glad I killed mother.

Shortly after I responded a rather tall woman with blonde hair and a nice size rack walked in and seemed irritated at the nurse since I was only lying on the bed not moving at all. "Hello, I am Tsunade. I assume you are well aware that you will be residing here until you are fit to go back into society?"

"I bet I will die here, if you want we can make a game of it.." I stated in an obviously angry tone.

"I wish to allow you the least amount of torture here as I can Enma. The sooner you return to society the better. But if we keep you here too long you will end up like a few of the others you are going to meet" Tsunade gave me a pissed off smile.

"Fine. Can we get this over with?" I asked letting out a heavy sigh before standing to see that I am no longer in my blood soaked clothing. Now I was in gray pants and shirt along with a pair of grey slip on shoes. "My clothing?" I asked as we reached the door to the patient check in desk.

" You are not going to need them. But we have some of your things in a room that is ready for you." Tsunade said as she handed over a large stack of paper to the lady at the counter and nodding. "Well I am going to go. Kana will be helping you get checked in." Tsunade then quickly left.

"Hello Enma, please sign your name on this sheet saying that you understand the reason you are being put in wing A." Kana smiled a warm and welcome smile. I refused to speak but I did in fact sign. Then she walked me over to a photo station and took my picture for the file along with my prints. "Ready to see your new wing mates?" she asked trying to get me to speak but again nothing.

I did not feel like speaking to her at all and instead I made her feel awkward as she escorted me to a large set of double doors. She used her key card to unlock the doors, and once inside there was a large group of people, half men and half women. They all wore the same grey clothing I did and it was comforting to know that I was not the only one in this ugly color. A male with blonde hair walked up to us and smiled at me.

"I am Naruto, you must be the new girl!" he seemed excited and too happy for my liking. My response was a very intense glare that if it could I would shout daggers into those pretty blues of his. His eyes, like mine, reminded me of my mother the one person I truly hated. I simply walked past him and looked around.

"My room Kana?" kana carefully pushed past Naruto and walked me to a small room in the corner. There were two beds next to each other but the room only had my things in it. "Alone?"

"Yes Enma, Tsunade knows about your space problems." She said before turning to leave "oh, and one more thing. Dinner is in 15 minutes so I hope you are hungry" and with that she left.

I entered my room and took the bed nearest the door. I began to put sheets on my bed before putting my pillow on it. I soon felt a presence looking at me but I ignored it. "Hello.." a voice that I recognized from my past called to me. I knew the voice but neither the face nor name came to me. So I turned to see who it was. HIM! My brain yelled at me. The male stood in the door. His light brown hair and eyes were just like when we were kids.


	2. old friends

"Kankuro what are you doing in this place?!" I looked at him wide eyed and pissed off.

"Gaara is here too." He replied with a small smirk on his face. He has lost off of his body fat and he is much taller than I remember. "do you want to see him?" Kankuro asked politely.

"I guess.." I replied before I even thought of my true answer. Did I want to see Gaara? He was my first crush, did I want to relive those crushed feelings? Would he tell me all of the things I wanted to know back then? What was I going to do? All of these questions flew threw my head as Kankuro beckoned me from the door frame. I followed him as if I were his puppet, walking six steps behind him. Although to him my six steps were only three of his due to the fact I was a lot smaller than he.

Kankuro escorted me to another room on the opposite side of the group relaxation space. Kankuro gave three small nocks just like when he would knock on my door as a child. Some things never change I thought as a small giggle slipped through my lips. Kankuro turned quickly with wide eyes as he heard me giggle.

"What the hell was that?" he began to question me.

"umm I don't know kanky." I retorted and used an old nickname I had given him as a child. "it has been a long ti-"

"Kankuro, I was trying to take a god damn nap. What the fuck is wrong with you!" a voice spoke from the now cracked open door.

"umm.. sorry Gaara.. I umm… Enma is here.." he tried to move away and push me in front before Gaara could hurt him; Although it was too late. Gaara had Kankuro's hair wrapped in his slim, bony fingers.

"what the hell do you mean?" Gaara questioned not seeing me because I was quite a bit smaller than him and Kankuro.

"umm Gaara… I am right here.." I said stepping out from behind Kankuro. Gaara pushed his brother away when he saw that Kankuro was not lying. "sorry we have to meet up like this. I was going to go back to visit you but then I killed my mother." I began to tell him but decided to stop. Gaara then pulled me into a hug, it was the first time Gaara had ever shown any affection to anyone. For a moment I thought I heard him sniffle but i had to be imagining it.

"Gaara.. I think she is going to pass out. She is very red." Kankuro spoke softly so no one else would here, sadly Naruto and a few others already saw how red my face was getting. Naruto walked over when Gaara let go and went back into his room. Naruto tapped my shoulder a few times and I refused to move. I was completely flabbergasted I had no clue what to do or think, do I demand he speak to me or do I pretend like that never happened?

"hay.. new girl? Hello?... OW! Kankuro that hurt!" I heard Kankuro punch Naruto in the face and began to explain he needed to leave me alone. I took a long, deep breath and moved to grab the handle to Gaara's door. I will talk to him, I thought to myself as I opened his door and stepped into the dimly lit room. Once inside I shut and locked the door before moving to what was obviously Gaara's bed.

The bed was neatly made, no wrinkles and everything in its proper place. Gaara was always a perfectionist even in killing. He was always there for me and protected me when I needed him but what was going through his head. I must find out right now.

"Enma… why did you lock the door." Gaara's deep voice sounded from behind me. Gaara was leaning against the door looking at me with the same empty eyes he has always had. Somehow his eyes were different though, they were not as kind like when we were children.

"I am sorry Gaara but I need to talk to you and I won't take no for an answer…. Well I might… but I need to know!" I began to raise my voice and stomped my left foot onto the ground hard. "why did you fucking hu-"

"I missed you" he cut me off obviously knowing what this answer was even before I decided to ask him. "it has been what… 12 years since I have seen you last. And yet you have still not grown very much, so short and sw-" he spoke as if I was still a child

"HAY DO NOT CALL ME SHORT!" I yelled at Gaara then turned my attention to the door. I walked over and gave the door a hard punch. On the other end I could hear Kankuro, Naruto, and three other voices all yelling because the sound of my fist into the metal door was right in the middle of all of them and gave a sharp metal pang.

"GAARA THAT HURT" I heard Kankuro yell at the door. I swiftly unlocked the door and moved Gaara from the door before opening it.

"that was me. You should pay more attention." I smiled and Kankuro. The only response I received from him was a finger pointing to my hand. I seemed to have broken the skin on my knuckles when I punched the door, great more blood falling upon the floor. "Gaara.. can you.." I began but stopped as I heard him rip Kankuro's bed sheet. he softly and carefully wrapped my hand and pointed to my room.

"you should get to your room. The orderlies will be here in 60 seconds to take us to dinner." I nodded and ran to my room hopping over a small couch, then a table, and finally a chair, before reaching my room. The moment I did the large metal doors I had entered opened with a buzzing noise.


	3. OWWW! stupid chair

Panting hard as the orderlies walked it. Oh god no….. Not now….. I thought as I fell onto my knees the current issues fading to black but the haunting images flooding my head.

I could see my mother and father on the floor. Father dead because if my mother, she died because of my hands, how funny it all was. Father was a bad man; he always came home drunk at about 3 A.M. and tried to sleep with mom. One day mom had enough of his drunken games and she took the vase that sat on her bedside table hitting it over his head. The glass shattered on his head and a peace lodged into his neck cutting the jugular artery. I woke from the sound of shattering glass and ran it to see my father on the ground bleeding to death. In a fit of rage I went to him taking the large chunk of glass from his neck and walking to my mother stabbing her with the same glass that caused my father to die. Everything began to go grey then black.

"Enma….. Enma… wake up….." I heard a voice calling to me. It was a girl with pink hair and green eyes smiling at me. I was in my assigned room lying down. The other patients at the door and Gaara throwing a fit about me being too far away from him.

"LET ME GO TSUNADE! SHE NEEDS ME!" I heard him yelling at the blonde from earlier. The moment I heard him I sat up and walked away from the pink haired girl. The other patients at the door moved so Gaara could see me and when he did he calmed down. "Another one?" he asked now calm. My response was only a nod. Gaara knew I have always had a bad past and that I would often have a flashback caused by the abuse.

"I am hungry… have I missed dinner?" I asked looking at Tsunade. Her response was a simple smile and shook her head softly. I could tell that Gaara never really talked to her and he was reserved most of the time but he came unglued when he could not help me and Tsunade did not expect him to do that. I walked over and hugged Gaara holding him tight against my body. "Gaara I told you I killed my mother, but my father is dead too." I said before letting him go. He stood still for a moment before catching up to me. I was waiting by the other orderlies who were waiting to take us to lunch.

When everyone was ready they escorted us to the dinner hall. Recognizing a lot of the food I knew what to touch and what not to. I walked to the treys and grabbed one before walking to a small space that had sandwiches and pizza, I opted for the pizza. The old looking lady flopped the pizza onto the plate and handed it to me, grabbing it I placed the pizza onto the trey and went to the milk and juice. Grabbing one white milk and an apple juice before walking to the table that Gaara was sitting at. I placed my trey down and sat next to him before eating my pizza.

Once half threw the pizza I heard two people yelling at each other. Not really paying attention, but getting irritated because I wanted to eat in quiet, I stood up about to walk over and take care of the two males myself. Before I could get too close I felt something hard hit my head, it was a chair, and I fell onto the floor with a thud. I lay on the ground and closed my eyes hoping I had brain damage and would die. I was freed from my conscious state by a large black haze in my brain, everything went black and I passed out.

When I came to I was in a white room that smelled like bleach. Hospital? I thought to myself opening my eyes to the blinding lights. The same girl with pink hair was sitting next to me checking my vitals.

"Enma, I am nurse Sakura Haruno. You have a nasty concussion, and this boy refuses to leave your side. "she motioned to Gaara who was actually asleep in the chair next to my bed. He looked like he was in a very peaceful sleep. The way his red hair lay on his face was beautiful, his innocent features so relaxed, and the tattoo on his head was not there when we were kids. Sadly my view of the sleeping male was ruined when his eyes fluttered open.

"well good morning Gaara" I said holding my head realizing that it was hurting quite terribly.

"E-Enma! How long have I been asleep?" he asked with a consirned look on his face.

"only 10 minutes" Sakura butted in. "and you need to go to breakfast Gaara, I will tend t-"

"no." Gaara cut her off "I will be staying until she is cleared to leave." Gaara stated in his naturally deep voice.

"Gaara you need to go. I do not want to have you locked in isolation…" Sakura threatened.

"you, Sakura, Will do no such thing." I threatened. Sakura did not respond directly but she gave me a warning look.


	4. announcement

hay.. i am having am really bad time trying to figure out what to write. stupid writers block... ugh!

if any of you reading this have an idea for me please let me know!

sorry

~Enma


	5. umm what?

"Fine Gaara…. Five minutes. But that is all" Sakura hissed at him as she stormed out. Gaara smiled at his accomplishment but his face went quickly back to a solid emotionless rock. I looked at him puzzled and concerned.

"Gaara what's wrong?" I asked my eyebrows drawing together as I try to seem angry. His response was a sly smirk that said stop pretending. So I let out a small sigh to show I am done.

"Enma it has been much too long. You know I can never stop loving you but…" he stopped as if to say there was someone else.

"But what Gaara?" I asked hoping it would be good news. Alas my hopes were merely wishes. He stood and walked to the door but stopped once he opened it.

"But you can't handle my problems. I know why you killed her, and I would have done the same, but you can never understand what happened after you left." And with that being said he left not even bothering to close the door. Once he was gone I curled into a ball to think but I could not get his words from my head… what did he mean I could never understand… how does he know I won't? He does not know what I went through…. He will pay. With that last thought I stood not caring how much I should rest. I pulled the needles out of my arms and patched them up quickly. I then darted for the door ignoring any and all pain. I needed to find out. Once my eyes were locked on him I could not relax. I tackled him taking us both to the ground. I pinned him and yelled.

"How do you know! What do you mean I won't understand! Do you even know what I went through! Son of a bitch! You don't even know me anymore! How can you say…." I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing in a lower voice "how can you say you love me when you don't even know me anymore?" with that I stood up and began to walk back to the room I had come from. Sadly I was in a blind rage and ended up getting lost.

"Damn it… it's dark and most of the staff went home for the night" I began to talk to myself as I wandered around. I thought I wanted to be taken back to my room and saying to someone that I was new and made a wrong turn but every time I heard the hospital radios I hid in some small space or dark room. At one point I ended up at my wing but I could not get in. so I sat by the door and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room covered in my issued blanket. I sat up stretching and let out a small yawn. I got up and decided to shower. When I was in my shower I noticed that my legs were getting hairy but I luckily had Nair hair removal. So after getting rid of any body hair that grew on my body, except for my head, and washing up I got out of the shower and got ready for the day. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I had on the normal grey t-shirt and pants along with grey sandals.

I walked out into the large free space we were given to hang out. I saw Kankuro sitting on a plastic chair reading a book, Naruto watching T.V. , Two boys with jet black hair playing chess, a girl with red hair hanging all over one of the raven haired males, on the other side of the room browsing some sort of book shelf were three red head girls gossiping and trying to get a shy girl with black hair to talk to them. Setting at the largest table a group of six people two blonde girls, two grey/black haired males one had what looked to be a turban on his head, a male with orange hair and another with red hair. Gaara was nowhere to be found, he was either in his room or isolation. I walked up to Kankuro and grabbed his book

"Kanky you are suck a girl... romance, really..." I teased him witched caused some people to turn and watch. They obviously had no clue about me and I felt that was a good thing for now.

"Enma go away. I just want to read a book..." he tried to argue but I tossed the book towards Naruto and hit him in the head.

"Oww who threw that" he stood holding the book

"Sorry Naruto it was not supposed to hit you. I just did not want Kank-"Kankuro placed his hand over my mouth and pulled me to his and Gaara's room which was across from mine. He pushed the door open and tossed me in before slamming the door shut. I could hear him start yelling and Naruto to give him the book. "The hell is his problem?" I grumbled trying to find a light switch.

"You insulted his choice of book Enma. It is all he has left from the outside world" I heard Gaara's deep voice behind me. His quiet steps just barley auditable making their way to me I could tell he was directly behind me now simply because his breath was hitting my neck; this also meant that she was bent down slightly.

"Well he does not have to throw me in a dark room with someone who insulted me." I said walking back to the door but just as the old days Gaara pulled me away from the door and stood in front of it. I could tell he was pretty mad because he locked the door. "Gaara I am sick of games. You care about me but you don't know me anymore, and I don't know you." I said walking to his bathroom and locking myself in.

"Damn it Enma. Why are you so stubborn? Kankuro also put you in here to talk to me I was miserable when you yelled at me. He knows I love you more than anything in the world" he tried to open the bathroom door but again it was locked. "Enma come on open the door." He tried to plead with me so I would feel bad and open the door, it worked. I did in fact open the door.

"Why Gaara, why do you push me away?" I asked looking down.

"Because I will hurt you. You should be with… someone else." He said in a very hurt voice, the same one I heard when I moved away.

"Fine… who should I be with?" I asked pushing past him knowing he would not give me an answer. Before unlocking the door I spoke again. "Maybe I'll go after your brother" I said before unlocking and opening the door in one swift motion before stepping out to leave him there alone. I shut the door behind me and went to Kankuro. "Hay I need to talk to you…" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to my room.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked worried. "Did he hurt you?" I shut the door and sat down on my bed.

"He did hurt me but I hurt him to…" I paused but decided to tell him what happened. "Gaara keeps pushing me away. He said I should be with someone else. So I told him fine and that I would go after you. But it was only for revenge. He is acting like he is a monster; I want to know what happened Kankuro. Tell me?" I asked in a begging tone.

"Well he was getting ready to visit Konoha to get you; he found out something that he was not supposed to and snapped. He killed both of our parents in front of me, and that caused me to snap also I killed tamari. We were sentenced to be here until we are rehabilitated, if that day will ever come. Gaara has started to show emotions and it is getting scary. So be careful Enma. Gaara loves you and-"Kankuro was cut off by something hutting the large metal door. It was obviously something that was thrown by Gaara. He knew Kankuro and I were in here but had no clue why was going on. Kankuro stood up and opened the door to see one of the raven haired males on the ground, another male who had orange hair pinning Gaara to the ground with the help of the other two raven haired men. Kankuro ran to Gaara and tried to explain he did not touch me but Gaara would not listen.

Then I walked to Gaara and knelt down next to him. "Gaara be good. He did not touch me." I smiled at him and kissed his fore head right where the tattoo of love was. "I was trying to show you I could never actually go against you, unless you hurt me first." With that he quit struggling and the three men let him go. Gaara stood at the same time I did. He was about ½ a foot taller than me but I did not care. Gaara walked to his room and slammed the door shut without a word. I then walked towards mine but stopped at the male who was flung at my door. I smiled at him and offered a hand.

"You should be more careful girl, Gaara can be dangerous." He spoke taking my hand and standing up

"I'm Enma and I know Gaara quite well. He would never harm me on purpose. Sadly he knows nothing of how I have changed so I believe he is the one in danger. "This male was about 1 foot taller than I but again I did not care. He was very attractive and looked like he had soft lips.

"I am Utakata but such a pretty girl can't be that dangerous." He smiled and patted my head before walking past me.

"You will see one day Utakata, maybe one day really soon." I spoke to him still facing my door. I entered my room and left my door open as I flopped onto my bed waiting to be taken to breakfast.

I had fallen asleep and Kankuro woke me up to tell me it was time to go eat. I sat up and forced myself to stand, I was bored there already but I needed to eat to stay alive. But did I want to live, that was the real question I was battling in my dreams. I went to the same cafeteria that I had been at before but the males that were fighting were not there. Isolation maybe… I thought before getting my food. Today was a turkey sandwich, some blue Jell-O, apple juice, 2% chocolate milk, and an apple. After grabbing my food and a spoon I walked to the table where my wing mates were at. I decided to sit next to Naruto that day.

"So um Enma, you don't know everyone yet do you?" he asked with the same cheesy smile on his face as the day we met.

"no." my answer was simple but conveyed the message I wanted.

"ok well I'll start from the far end" he said pointing at each person "Sasuke, Karin, Utakata, Sasori, Fuka, Hinata, Ino, Hotaru, Tayuya, Ukon or Sakon depends on what personality is in control, Pain, Yura, Ameyuri, and you know Kankuro and Gaara. " he smiled at me as I ate my sandwich obviously bored.

"I want to go grave robbing" the girl known and Fuka said. She was one of the red heads who was talking to Ameyuri and Tayuya and attempting to talk to Hinata.

"Well there is supposed to be a grave yard on the outside of the large wall near our wing." Karin said in a soft shy voice. "Sasuke would you like to go see them?" she asked now lovingly.

"No. I have better things to do." He said trying to eat his lunch. I was almost done with mine when I noticed Naruto swipe my Jell-o.

"Hay that's mine! Give it back!" I yelled at him and tried to claw at the cup of Jell-o.

"What will I get in return?" he asked smugly

"Well for starters I won't shove my trey up your ass." I growled at him. His eyes widened when Gaara stood up. Naruto sat back down and handed my Jell-o back. I did not see Gaara stand up so I felt pretty accomplished. But then Gaara walked behind me and grabbed it from me. "GAARA!" I yelled at him as he threw my Jell-o out. "I was going to eat that!" I whined.

"Well it's time to go." He said taking my trey and staking it onto Naruto's trey. "Take care of them" he told Naruto before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the wing. I tried to struggle away from his grip but the more I struggled the harder he squeezed so I have up and his death grip became less painful. Once in the wing Gaara pulled me into his room and sat me down on his bed.

"Gaara what's wrong" I asked scooting closer to him. He turned to sit sideways on the bed and I followed his lead. I was looking into his eyes searching for something, anything. "Gaara what is the problem!" I now demanded an answer, but nothing. We sat for a few minutes before he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off of me. "Gaara!" I gasped pulling my shirt from him. He climbed on top of me and pushed me back onto the bed. When my head landed onto his pillow he began to kiss my neck and rub my sides.


End file.
